She Didn't See Much
by writingforthemoney
Summary: BB, Booth is late for work Bones keeps getting his voicemail. When she has to meet Cullen at an apartment complex will she find Booth? Oneshot. I have an idea of an alternate ending and new story that goes with this plot, I may add them!


_**She Didn't See Much**_

_**Summary: **__BB, Booth is late for work; Bones keeps getting his voicemail, and then receives a phone call from Cullen. When she meets Cullen at an apartment complex will she find Booth? Oneshot_

_**Author: **__writingforthemoney_

_**A/N: **Inspired by an episode of '_Life on Mars'_; A TV Show on BBC America. _

_**A/N2:** I'm still working on "Heart's Pain, Loves Gain" I just saw this episode and thought of Booth and Brennan!!!!_

_

* * *

_

He hadn't showed up this morning, it wasn't at all unusual for him to be late, but not when they were on a very important case and were supposed to talk to some suspects that day. Voicemail; the same result she had gotten the last ten times she called him.

Angela walked in, "Sweetie, Director Cullen just called, wanting to talk to you." She looked at Brennan, "You were obviously on the phone."

Brennan put the phone in its cradle and asked calmly, "Why? Where's Booth, we were supposed to talk to the wife today."

Angela tried to hide the look that she knew crossed her features, "Cullen says to meet him at this address." She handed her the slip of paper. Brennan grabbed her purse and left the Jeffersonian.

She tried not to read into anything, but Angela sounded, how did she sound, sad, disappointed? She wasn't sure why, but it worried her. That wasn't the only thing that worried her; after their last case Brennan realized something that scared her, she was falling for Booth; she cared for him more than a partner should.

Him not showing up worried her; the look on Angela's face and the tone in her voice worried her; the feeling in her stomach scared her. Cullen wanted to see her, at some apartment…why?

* * *

"Don't get upset Dr. Brennan, but you're his partner so we thought you should be here, considering you have been trying to get a hold of him all morning." Cullen spoke to her, "He's fine don't worry, he just got caught in a trap; no man could blame him."

"A trap?" Then in dawned on her; 'No man could blame him.' "Where is he?" She hoped the hurt she suddenly felt wasn't evident in her voice.

Cullen pointed in the direction of a room that looked to be the bedroom. She was trying to control the sudden urge to wring a certain agent's neck the first chance she got, when she walked into the room. Despite the uncharacteristic anger and hurt she felt, she couldn't help but laugh. There on a twin size bed was Special Agent Seeley Booth, handcuffed to both the banisters above his head and at his feet, in all his glory.

She pushed her feelings aside, or part of her feelings; the other part was happily skimming her partner's naked body. She raised an eyebrow, cocked her head to the side and smirked, she opened her mouth to say something when her eyes met his again and saw a mirrored reflection of her own features, "See something you like?" He asked, only slightly embarrassed.

She fully smiled nodding her head while she spoke, "Nope." and then walked out of the room.

* * *

He walked into her office that afternoon with a smile on his face, "Hey Bones I'm sorry—"

She cut him off, "About what?"

Her blue eyes shined seriousness, "About what you saw…"

She smiled, "Oh that!? Don't worry about it."

He laughed at her, "Well I'm glad you aren't mad at me."

"Mad at you?" She looked up at him, "Why would I be mad at you?" A deep breath was all she heard, so she smiled and spoke again, "Its fine Booth," she paused, shrugging, "there wasn't that much to see anyway."

He cocked his jaw to the side and snorted out a laugh. "Thanks Bones thanks."

She grinned at him, walking around the desk to stand beside him, and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Seeley," he turned a little, not realizing how close she really was and how close his action brought them. "I've seen bigger." With that her eyes slid to his mouth; she clicked her tongue, winked, then walked out of her office leaving the agent at the chair in front of her desk smiling, slightly flustered at her words and actions.

_Was she flirting with me?_

* * *

Please hit the little button and tell me what you think.


End file.
